memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Strickler (Admiral)
Chief of Staff Stickler is another candidate for Chief of Staff du jour. This is particularly reinforced by his meeting with the head of starfleet Security which presumably would report to the Chief of Staff. Federation 04:19, 13 April 2006 (UTC) :Way to much of an assumption. Jaz talk 04:32, 13 April 2006 (UTC) ::I don't remember this episode so much... if his name isn't spoken aloud, how do we know his name? Is there a computer-readout or something? Or is it in the credits? Thanks. Zsingaya Merge If this guy is played by the same guy who plays , and his name was never spoken on screen, shouldn't we treat them as the same person with a note explaining the name given in the credits? - 21:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Leaning oppose merge. The article doesn't say but I presume the name comes from the script- if that's the case then I think this could stay separate. If the name comes only from a non-canon source(such as the ST Encyclopedia) or is not in the script, then I would favor a merge.--31dot 21:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Just checked and the Encyclopedia does not mention a source of the name.--31dot 21:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The name apparently comes only from the show's credits, which I find dubious when the same actor played "another" admiral shortly thereafter with a name given on screen. It would seem that there were meant to be the same guy. - 21:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Whatever is decided will probably need to be done to James Komack and Westervliet, also two similar characters played by the same person(with one's name not used)--31dot 22:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) At least an attempt was made to make them look like different characters in TOS, which is more than what happened here. - 22:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I just checked, and the credits just say "Jack Shearer" at the beginning. Contrary to the claim on the episode page, he is not listed in the end credits.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That begs the question where this name comes from then. - 23:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) If we still don't have anything for where this name comes from, we should merge these two. - 01:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::To clarify, the character is under "Strickler, Admiral" in the Star Trek Encyclopedia (2nd ed., p. 479). So we do know where the name is from - the Encyclopedia. I'd bet a thousand quatloos that the Okudas got it from the script, but unfortunately we don't have a copy of it.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Without a production source though, Strickler, Admiral is just a bg note. Do we have access to anything that could verify this? Maybe someone who may have worked on the episode? - 02:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I agree. I just wasn't sure whether you were aware of the Encyclopedia bit. You might want to ask Defiant about it, as he has more info on Voyager.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::The objection to using the name cited in the Star Trek Encyclopedia doesn't make any sense; "a production source" has been requested and yet that's exactly what the Okudas are, in this case! --Defiant 17:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC)